


The Missing Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Attack, Homophobic John Winchester, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as a case of a missing angel, reported to them from Gabriel. 

But soon after, it became a case of life or death. 

Castiel had gone missing, after having an argument with Dean. Dean would spend his time split between searching for the angel, and wallowing in guilt and pity. Sam, on the other hand, spent his time researching and trying to make Dean eat and sleep, often giving up after an hour of trying with no response. Gabriel was gone in Heaven most nights, searching for his brother.

Despite their history, Gabriel actually liked Dean as a person, and it hurt him when he saw the older hunter in the state of mind he's in.  Dean glared at the wall, seeing the stain of vomit from the night Dean had taken Castiel put for his first beer, and the morning after when Castiel had a hangover. It turns out, Castiel _really_ likes his beer. Dean wrapped the wire in his hand around his finger and unwrapped it repeatedly, listening to Castiel''s favourite song on repeat, as if it would help in locating the smaller male.

He sighs and stands up and grabs his jacket, along with his angel blade and a pistol. He walks out, where he finds Sam making out with Gabriel.  
"Ugh, I'm going out. Be back whenever" he said before leaving the bunker. He walked, and walked, and walked until he came to the spot he remembers so clearly: the barn.

He kicks a rock in anger.  
"I just want my angel" he grumbles. He walks over to the wooden door, confused when he heard a scream from inside. He gently pushes the door open just enough that he can peek in. The sight he sees is like a kick to the stomach...


	2. Chapter 2

He sees the messy black hair he knows so well, the tan trench coat stained red with blood. And then he hears the voice that ordered him has a child.   
"Leave him alone. He is not gay, he is not bisexual or whatever the fuck sexualities you have" the voice growls. There is no response from Castiel.   
"Do you understand me?" The voice growls. Castiel whimpers and nods, fearful of his life.  
"Good. Now since you like Winchester's so much, how about you try this one" the voice chuckles, smirking.   
"No... please" Castiel whimpers when the voice rips at Castiels trousers. Before it can go any further, Dean shoots at the male figure, shooting his father in the back.   
"Wha-?" Castiel asks, cut off when Dean jumps over and kisses him passionately.   
"I'm sorry, oh God I'm so sorry" Dean cries, hugging the ex-angel. That's when he sees the wounds: large cuts covering Castiels bare chest, head and neck; bruises all over his face and what looks painfully like a broken wrist. Dean reaches down and unties the rope from around Castiel's arms and legs, freeing him. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel and stands him up, walking out of the barn.   
"You wanna-" Dean says, stopping when he realises Castiel has spoken at the same time.  
"What was that?" Dean asked.  
"I'm sorry" Castiel murmurs.  
"What for? It wasn't your fault" Dean murmurs, sitting Castiel on a bench outside. He quickly removes his t-shirt and rips it up, covering some of Castiel's wounds.

Dean grabbed his phone and rang Sam, persuading him to pick them up. When Sam arrived an hour later, the first thing he asked was "how far did you walk."

Dean sighs and opens the back door, rolling his eyes as he helps the ex-angel into the back seat.  
"Oh by the way, I killed dad" Dean shrugs, buckling Castiel's seat belt.   
"What?!" Sam exclaims.  
"He had Cas, he was hurting him" Dean shrugged, watching as Sam began driving. Castiel let his head fall to Dean's shoulder, yawning.   
"Sleep angel" Dean murmurs, connecting his hand with Castiel's.

When they return to the bunker, Dean lifts Castiel out, ignoring Sam's comments about him being 'whipped.'  
"De- what?" Castiel grumbles.  
"I'm going to wash you Cas, make sure you don't get no infections" Dean says as he walks through to the bathroom beside his bedroom. Castiel nods and yawns. Dean smiles softly, sitting Castiel on the floor as he begins running the water into the tub. He leans down and strips Castiel, careful around the poorly-covered wounds.  
"You want me to take these off?" Dean asks, gesturing to the navy boxers. Castiel shrugged and whimpered.  
"Nah, I'll leave them on" Dean said, sitting Castiel in the tub. He removes the shredded material and washes water through the wounds. Blood and dirt is staining the water. Dean gets some soap and washes it through Castiel's hair and body. He washes the soap away and kisses his cheek.   
"I was so scared" he whispers. Castiel looks over to the hunter, confused. He sees green eyes brimming with tears. Leaning up, he kisses Dean's cheek.

Dean wraps an arm around the smaller man and helps him stand, stepping onto the small mat on the floor. Dean walks the angel through to his bedroom and towel dries the angel before handing him some of Dean's boxers and turning away while the former-angel slides them on. Dean hands Castiel a t-shirt and some sweatpants, letting the male change into them. He takes Castiel to the kitchen and makes him a turkey-salad sandwich, making sure that the ex-angel eats properly before taking him back up the stairs and laying down on the bed with him.

That night, when Castiel awakens with a shout from a bad dream, Dean comforts him and helps him back to sleep. When Sam checks in, after hearing the shout from the other side of the bunker, he finds Castiel curled into Dean's chest, with Dean's arm around Castiels waist.

And that's how they spend most nights together.

 


End file.
